Misadventure
by life takes time
Summary: Sequel to Mischevious, although you don't need to read it to understand. Alice and Jasper are babysitting Renesemee when they come across someone from the past, who is set on ruining the future. Chapter four is up! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this started out as a one shot but I decided to continue on, give me some feed back so I can actually improve, and because reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne c'est pas Stephenie Meyer**

"Okay, you can look now!" An excited voice piped.

"Are you sure?" I asked keeping my eyes closed, "Because that's the seventh time you said I could look."

"Yes," I could feel her bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement, "Now open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes to see my wife and me standing in front of the giant mirror that took up half the wall on the south side of our room. She was in a white dress with big red dots all over it and a scarf in her short hair. She had dressed me ina dark grey pinstripe suit and a tie. If it hadn't had been for our pale skin and different hair color we would have been Lucy and Ricky clones.

"What do you think?" she asked with big red lips, as if it would matter what I thought of it.

"I figured there would have been wigs, you're usually all about the realism"

Her smile faltered, "Damn, I knew I was missing something"

I kissed the top of her head, "It's great, love", I've learned to just smile and play along with her games, no matter what she dresses me in.

The smile came back to her delicate face, "You mean it"

"Of course" I murmured leaning in close to her ear, taking her in my arms. She inhaled the scent of my hair deeply, gently sighed and rested her head on my chest with a small smile.

"How about we get Esme to watch Nessie?" I whispered, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Your going to mess up my hair" she laughed into my chest "Now lets go, Edward and Bella need to go", she looked up at me and winked, "'Hunting'"

"You do realize that you just caused some terrible mental images that will be in my head for the rest of eternity." I groaned.

"You do realize that I'm forced see those terrible mental images in my head for the rest of eternity" she said with an arched eyebrow.

I grinned and kissed her small lips, "Let's go."

________________________________________________________________

When we finally arrived at the cottage Nessie was outside playing with Edward on the playground that Esme put in the backyard. Alice put her arm on mine so we could stop running. I was about to ask her why we had stopped just shy of the house when she put her fingers to my lips, smiled and nodded her head towards Nessie and Edward.

She moved her hand from my lips and instead took my hand. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Nessie zoom down the yellow slide, right into Edward's arms, laughing as she hugged into him. She put her tiny hand on Edward's cheek and he laughed and they both stood up. She grasped his long white finger with her small hand and started to pull him towards the swing set.

Alice looked over at me with a sincerely happy smile on her face and I knew that if she could cry tears of happiness she would, I could feel it. But along with the joy there was an undertone of sadness, so I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"She's getting so big." Alice said softly as we both watched Edward push Renesmee higher and higher, her pale cheeks gaining a soft flush, bronze curls flying around her face, both of them wearing huge smiles.

I just nodded and wrapped my other arm around her.

"I hate to interrupt them, but we should let them know we're here." she said nuzzling in closer to my chest.

"Do we really have to?" I asked, putting my face into her hair.

"Yes, Jasper, you really do." I heard Edward's voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine Edward, I'm coming but I'm pretty sure you have some time on your hands." I laughed and I heard a low chuckle from him

Alice looked up at me and grinned, all trace of sadness gone, grabbed my hand and all we ran towards the cottage. As we set foot into the open Nessie ran over with rosy cheeks and a giant smile. Happiness was just radiating from all ends of her.

"Aunt Alice! Uncle Jasper!" she cried jumping into my arms.

"What's new Nesser's?" I asked smiling down at the tiny miracle in my arms.

"Today me and mommy and daddy read a new book!" she said with excitement clear in her giant eyes, excitement that was affecting me. She put her hand on my cheek and I saw her nestled in between Edward and Bella on her big pink bed, reading a book of fairy tales. She looked up at me with a toothy grin and I smiled back down at her.

When we got inside I set Nessie down and she ran into her bedroom. "Bella" Edward called softly and as soon as the words were just out of his mouth she appeared. She kissed him softly and took his hand.

Then I was hit with overwhelming panic when Bella started to speak, "Jake had he out hunting a little while ago so she'll be fine, and she likes to read two books before bed and make sure that she has her brown teddy bear with the blue shirt the one that-"

"Charlie gave her, we know Bella" Alice interrupted. I started to influence the emotions around me before I had a panic attack, with Bella's worry and the excitement of Nessie and Alice, it was bound to happen.

"Don't worry, love," Edward said, "They've watched her before."

She looked up at him with a sad smile, "I know, but it's going to be strange to not tuck her in."

"I know." He sighed, kissing her hair.

"Let's go now before I change my mind." Bella said with a sigh of resignation and then called out to Renesmee.

After some hugs and kisses, Edward and Bella finally left, with Renesmee looking out the living room window at them running into the woods. Once they were out of sight she turned towards us with bright eyes and started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"What are we going to do Aunt Alice." She asked.

Alice looked at me and winked, then she knelt down to Nessie's height "Well, earlier today, me and Jasper played tag!" Nessie's eyes opened wide, "and I was thinking, that I want to play again," Nessie nodded enthusiastically and touched Alice's face. They both laughed conspiratorially, then out of no where Alice, with Nessie in her arms, lunged at me, lightly grazed my arm and yelled "Tag, you're it!"

As I ran in the direction of their scent, their laughter, their overwhelming feelings of mischievousness, I couldn't help but let out a laugh of my own. As I started to catch up I noticed the familiar circle of trees from earlier today and I let part of my mind wander back to the sweet memory. As I started to lose concentration on finding Nessie and Alice I was suddenly jolted back to reality but a sudden mood change and a terrified yell from Alice.

**A/N: Oh snap, cliffhanger, now review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And at last the second chapter, I finally figured out what to write in it! Thank you all of my wonderful reviewer's, subscribers and readers (readers note: I'd like you better if you reviewed :]). ENJOY!**

_As I started to lose concentration on finding Nessie and Alice I was suddenly jolted back to reality but a sudden mood change and a terrified yell from Alice._

I picked up speed as I ran through the trees to get to Alice and Nessie, worry of my own and Alice's terror taking control of me, coursing through my bloodless veins. As I got to the circle of trees, there was no one around; their scent was faint and lingering.

I wanted to yell for her, shout at the top of my lungs until they answered me, but my instincts told me otherwise. I need to be swift and quiet; I need to figure out what is going on, I need to find them.

I started to follow their scents, when I noticed a faintly familiar scent, a scent I hadn't had to smell in decades, a scent that was from the monster that caused me so much grief in my past. It was the scent of Maria.

The feeling of fear was overwhelming. Maria was unpredictable, jealous, had a nasty temper and Alice knew that. As I followed the mixed scents, the sudden realization of how much danger Nessie was in hit me. Maria had always been envious of anything that she couldn't attain, anything that someone else had, weather it be money, a hunting area, any kind of riches and to us, the Cullen's, Nessie was the most precious gem of all and also the most unattainable for Maria. If she can't have something, no one can.

I sped up, knowing that if a fight broke out that Alice would have to leave with Nessie, protect her, and I would have to fight the most intense, evenly matched fight of my life, only one would walk away.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if a fight started and I wasn't there.

The mingled smell was becoming stronger, I was getting close. I was beginning to catch snippets of their feelings; fear and determination from Alice, confusion and dread from Nessie, and from Maria, excitement and enjoyment. Maria was enjoying this, relishing in it; she was getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of this chase, this hunt.

"Don't come any closer" I heard Alice say, her voice razor sharp.

I quickly came to a stop, keeping in the trees, hoping to take Maria by surprise. I knew by the emotions in the air that no one knew I was there yet, not even Alice, she was too focused on the present to see the future.

"Or what?" Maria replied in amusement but she had a sinister edge in her low sultry voice.

"Or I'll tear your head off" Alice snapped back.

"Aunt Alice?" Nessie said in a quiet frightened voice, touching Alice's hand, wordlessly telling her something and Alice, never taking her eyes from Maria, pushed Nessie behind her back and crouched protectively in front of her.

"Oh, is the little mutant scared." Maria said in a fake sorrowful tone. "Come here to Auntie Maria, she'll make it all better." She opened her arms and took a step forward.

I pounced.

The moment of surprise was all I needed to get her pinned under me, unable to move. I looked up, "Alice, take Nessie and go back to the house."

"Jasper, no." she said, fear clear in her eyes, she knew there was only way this could end.

Maria struggled beneath me, I held on to her wrists tighter, "Nessie…" I said to Alice pleadingly.

She nodded, picked up a whimpering Nessie who immediately buried her head in Alice's neck, "I love you" she whispered. At that moment I didn't trust my voice, so I looked at her, nodded and gave a smile, attempting to convey how much I loved her in it, she smiled in understanding. A shiver of anxiety went through her and I felt it. Then, she ran off in the distance, holding Nessie close to her.

When she was out of sight, I collected myself, feeling the venom pool up behind my gold eyes, burning, but never able to spill over. I took a deep breath and looked down into the bright red eyes of the barbaric savage from my past.

"Nice eyes Whitlock." she said with venomous smirk.

**A/N: Now please notice the button at the bottom of the screen that says "Submit a Review", now click and leave some comments! xox!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo Hoo, for reasons unknown the curse that has been put upon me by some unknown forces has been lifted and I actually found some free time! I thought I would get this up like last week, but I never had the chance to read over and edit and what not, but now here it is chapter three! Please review!**

"_Nice eyes Whitlock." she said with venomous smirk_.

"What do you want Maria." I asked her, even though I already knew what she wanted, to destroy the life I was leading, the life she could never have.

"To check in on an old _friend_" she said the word friend like it caused bile to rise in her throat, "Although I didn't expect such a hands on greeting." She tried to shift the weight of her small, almost child like, body beneath me, but I was holding on to her with all my might, "Kind of like the old days isn't it, you always liked being on top." She smirked, knowing exactly how to push my buttons, knowing exactly how to defeat me.

"That was a long time ago Maria, times have changed." I said my in a seething tone.

"Times certainly have changed and I would love to stay and chat about it, but I do have other plans. It's seems like a nice time for a snack." Her voice was smooth, but I could feel her menace, knowing exactly what she had planned to "snack" on. I shuddered as terrible images of her finding Nessie ran through my mind

I let out a rueful laugh, "You think that I would let you go, let you go find Alice, find Nessie, find the people I love. Let you hurt them. I know you Maria; I know the awful things that you have done, that you will do. I'm not foolish enough to underestimate you."

She stopped struggling, and her villainous look was replaced with one of curiosity and I felt her intrigue. My grip on her wrists slackened the slightest bit out my own feelings of surprise at her emotions. That was all she needed to gain an advantage over me. She managed to release her hands from the constraints of my own. She then pushed me off her by my chest, causing me to fly through the air, and there was a deafening crash as my I made impact with ancient tree.

"You've changed Whitlock" she said as she advanced towards me, and I crouched defensively, ready to attack the demon from my past.

I let out a guttural growl.

Her head tilted to the said as she searched for the right words "You've gone soft."

"You're wrong." I murmured

She crouched, keeping her distance

"I don't think so. I saw the way you were looking at _her_" she spoke of Alice like she was a vile, unworthy creature, "You've become what you had always strived to avoid. You're nothing but a love sick subordinate."

"You're wrong" I repeated, I kept my voice collected, but I could feel the fire running like blood in my veins, this was not a new born fight, this was real danger.

"Oh no Whitlock, I know I'm right, I remember the way you were, dark, demented. You never batted an eye when it came to killing anyone or anything. Now you're too scared to make the first move, now you think about running."

"You're wrong." I repeated once again, my teeth grinding, almost like in anticipation.

"You keep saying that and I keep disagreeing, so please, tell me how am I wrong." Sarcasm was thick on her low voice.

"I agree that was I was demented but that was because of you. It was all you; your hate, your greed, your distrust, your lies, your deception. All of that made the monster I was." We were circling each other now, and I felt her confusion through her hard mask of confidence, although she didn't know I could feel it. "When I finally found the strength to leave the excuse for an existence you created I found humanity again, I found love again."

She looked at me keeping the same hard face, but her emotions were jumping around between surprise and envy and animosity. When she finally opened her mouth to speak after several minutes of tense silence, she was almost laughing.

"You are so full of shit." And then she leaped towards me.

This was it. This was not play fighting with Emmett, not training with wolves, not fighting a new born. It was me against the fighter who taught me all I knew, who had created me. I took grabbed her waist mid-air, "You're wrong" I managed to say as I sunk my venomous teeth into her scarred shoulder and slammed her to the ground.

She grabbed me by my neck and threw me forward over her head and I landed on my stomach. "You know Whitlock; I could really do without anymore scars." She had her small body straddled on my atop my back, and she brought her blood red lips down to my ear, her black hair whipped around my face, "But you look like you could use some more." And she brought her sharp poisonous teeth down onto my neck.

**A/N: *Cue suspensful music* My God I loves me some cliffhangers, sorry it's so short, but there is still enough to review and let me know what you think should happen =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OME! It's finally done; please review and let me know what you think!**

_And she brought her sharp poisonous teeth down onto my neck_.

It had been nearly a century since I had been bitten by another vampire who was intent on killing me. The pain was nearly unbearable; I felt the liquid fire, flowing inside of me. I felt Maria's teeth bite harder, about to tear the flesh from my neck.

"No", I gasped, trying to hoist myself up in a feeble attempt to get her off of me, I heard the rip as she slowly, agonizingly, started to pull apart my neck. I felt the skin breaking away from my body. I saw her small smile out of the corner of my eye as she gradually lifted her head, trying to cause me as much pain as possible, I could feel her feelings of victory.

I closed my eyes, prepared for defeat. When I closed my eyes I saw Alice's face, I saw the strength to fight back. The pain I was feeling now is nothing compared to the pain I'd feel if I never got to see Alice again.

"No", I said again, louder this time, defiant. I grabbed her head, ripping her from my body. We both stood up, I was gasping in pain and she stood there breathing evenly, a piece of my flesh in her mouth.

She spat it out, "Where is your family now Whitlock?" her voice low and malicious, "It's been quite awhile and there's no one here to save you yet."

I kept my mouth tightly shut; I knew it was only an attempt to break me.

"I guess that they don't love you enough to rescue you", she smirked "don't worry I'm sure they'll come to get your ashes."

I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a response, I couldn't. It's what she wanted, what she needed; she needed to feel the control, the power she held over me at this moment. She wanted to know my feelings of failure as I felt the warm air glide over my open neck. But I couldn't; I wouldn't let her know how much her words had affected me.

She looked at me through her curious blood red eyes, trying to decipher my lack of response. A small smile took over her lips as we both started to circle each other once again; waiting to see who would make the first move. The small smile soon turned into her lips rising above her teeth and a snarl emitted from the bottom of her chest as we closed in on each other.

What happened next was a blur; there were sounds of flesh tearing, there were feelings of pain and fury from both of us, there was the rancid taste of Maria's skin in my mouth, all I could smell was the overwhelming odour of Maria's venom all over my torn body.

She had me pinned on my back, pieces of her skin falling off of her face. She let out a low, threatening laugh but I could feel remorse and grief from her; "I'll be sure to let dearest Alice know where your ashes are too." With that she brought her lips down, kissed my neck, whispered "we could have been good together Jasper", and I felt a small shiver of regret and sadness go though her. Then she sunk her teeth into my neck with ferocity.

As she began to pull me apart I closed my eyes. I wanted to live my last moments of stolen life with Alice, even if it was in my mind. I saw her face, heard her voice whispering to me, I could almost smell her.

"Get off of him you bitch!" and suddenly the weight of Maria was off of me. I weakly lifted my head to see Maria trying to get a grip on Alice, but of course Alice was always one step ahead of her. Somehow I found the strength to get on my feet again; I needed to help Alice, to save her.

I staggered forward, preparing to engage in the fight once more, I could see Maria weakening, Alice was new to this fight, she could see Maria's next move- she had the advantage. "You came back." I whispered as I tackled Maria from behind, keeping her to the ground.

"Of course I did." I heard her say before she tore Maria's leg off.

We looked briefly at each other, ignoring Maria's defeated screams. "I love you." I simply said.

"I love you too." And Maria's howls became louder.

Together we tore apart the monster from my past, together we lit the fire. While I watched the flames lick around the broken savage Alice came up next to me and put her tiny hand into my mangled one; I looked down at her with a smile "it still fits."

"Oh Jasper!" she buried her head into my chest, tearless sobs took over her body and she kept shaking her head while repeating my name. I stroked her hair, not trying to control her emotions; sometimes it was best to let her feel her feelings. Plus I wasn't sure if I could help her, I was trying to keep my own sobs at bay; I was trying to be strong for her.

"I thought I was to late." She cried. "When I saw you lying there; not fighting back anymore, it was-"She stopped, unable to finish.

"Shh, its okay, I'm okay" I let out in a strangled voice.

"No you're not okay! Look at you!"

"Carlisle can fix it." I said as the warm air and her small body encircled my damaged one.

"I wasn't talking about your body. I can see trying to hold back, it's okay you don't need to be the strong one now, let me be there for you this time." She said, calm now, stroking my forehead- the only part of my face that was still in tact. I looked down into her gold eyes and thoughts of what I came so close to losing came over me. I laid my head in the crook of her neck and finally let my feelings take over me.

Tearless wails escaped my mouth, my body shook and she held me the entire time, stroking my hair, whispering soothing words in my ear.

After what must have been hours I was holding her to my chest and I looked towards the fire. As I watched each piece turn to ashes it was like a weight being lifted from off my chest. It was finally the end to my past; I could finally fully focus on my future with Alice.

**A/N: So good ending, bad ending? And how did you find the fight because that was like the hardest this to write. Please make my day and review, thanks so much for reviewing, reading, reviewing, subscribing...reviewing**


End file.
